


If He Finds Out

by Bnyt11



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnyt11/pseuds/Bnyt11
Summary: Sapnap is in love with Fundy.What if he finds out?
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	If He Finds Out

Sapnap looks at his Discord.

Fundy: get on  
Fundy: join the call  
Fundy: call right now its fucking important sapanp

Sapnap was scared for his life.  
Fundy couldn't know he loved him, it was impossible.  
But he still thought he somehow figured out.

Sap joins the call, expecting to be yelled at.

"Fucking finally, jesus christ." Fundy groans

"W-What did you need me for, Fundy?"

"Work, I need to stream with you. Everyone's fucking 'manifesting' a Sapnap and Fundy stream on Twitter."

Sapnap almost sighs the biggest sigh he ever would have made.

"Okay- yeah, yeah. I'll join the stream. Let me get everything ready."

"Mhm."

Sapnap can't help but wonder what that 'mhm' meant. Did he know something? It would be almost impossible, sure, but there's still a possibility.

"When do you want stream about though?"

Sapnap has a million emotions running through his brain.

"I dunno, Fundy."

"Maybe we should do a Just Chatting stream." Fundy says

Sapnap really does not want a Just Chatting stream.

"Okay, yeah sure." Sapnap says, trying to hide the stress in his voice.  
.  
"We can start in like 5 minutes, I need to get something." Fundy says.  
.  
Something is off about his voice.

'Fuck, I messed something up.' Sapnap thinks.

Fundy deafens.


End file.
